1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a soap dispensing valve unit and overall cleaning brush assembly which is designed to be connected to a source of pressurized water(typically a conventional garden hose) and which can be user-selected to deliver a mixture of liquid soap and low-volume water, high-volume full-pressure rinse water only, or to be shut off entirely. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a soap dispensing valve unit and brush wherein the valve unit includes a pair of partially interfitted, relatively movable tubular assemblies with an annular soap reservoir therebetween, such that the tubular assemblies can be relatively positioned at discrete locations for the respective user-selected delivery options. The internal valve system of the unit is made up of two valves so as to control water volume and pressure in the low volume and high volume settings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional at-home car washing involves initially rinsing the car with water from a garden hose, followed by application of soap using rags or brushes, with a final rinse and dry. In like manner, cleaning of exterior walls, decks or lawn furniture has commonly been carried out in much the same way.
It has been known in the past to provide hose-mounted washing heads or brushes to facilitate these types of cleaning. These are generally designed so that water from the hose passes through the cleaning head or brush bristles. In many cases, prior devices of this character have included a soap reservoir which can be manually opened to permit soap to be drawn therefrom and mixed with water, so that a soap-water mixture is delivered through the head or bristles. However, soap-dispensing devices of this type have tended to operate poorly as the user had to regulate water and soap flows manually. Such prior devices also lack full functionality allowing the user to easily select between low-volume soap and water dispensing, full-volume water-only rinse dispensing, and all-off (no soap or water dispensed). low-volume soap and water dispensing, full-volume water-only rinse dispensing, and all-off (no soap or water dispensed).